


Song as Old as Rhyme

by ChaoticSpaceBi



Series: Happily Ever After: Klance Disney Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, I pulled from both disney versions, I put Lance in the dress, I'm sorry my galra prince, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Disney, Keith (Voltron) as Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Lance (Voltron) as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Lotor (Voltron) as Gaston, M/M, fluff and plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSpaceBi/pseuds/ChaoticSpaceBi
Summary: Lance longed for a life filled with magic and adventure! Stuck in a small, predictable village, and ridiculed by his neighbors, he keeps to himself. One day his father is lost in the woods. Lance sets off to find him, but little does he know that his own fairy tale is just beginning.





	Song as Old as Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I wrote anything and even though I go back to work next week and it's taken me my entire summer vacation to finish this, the first in my Disney Klance AU Series (possibly also my favorite) is finally complete! I hope you enjoy ~

** _\--------- Once upon a time, a young prince lived in a shining castle. --------_ **

Prince Keith leaned back in his chair and yawned, bored of these stuffy parties, full of nothing but pompous royals and empty pleasantries. The ballroom was lively as ever with people dancing and music playing. He looked to Shiro, his advisor and surrogate brother who stepped in after the king and queen had passed. He was deeply engaged in dull business conversations with a lovely woman whose flowing white hair was piled elegantly atop her head. Looking for any reprieve from this hell, he snuck away quickly before anyone could notice and headed towards the castle doors. As the sounds of music and laughter disappeared, he heard a soft knock at the door.

The young prince pulled the heavy wooden door. Wind and snow whirled inside. He shivered. Meeting the eyes of a small beggar woman, most likely from the nearby village, he thought. 

“What do you want?” he asked, showing little regard for why the elderly woman was out in the middle of winter at night. 

“Please sir, take this rose in exchange for shelter tonight.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at her appearance and turned her away. 

“I know it’s not much,” The woman held the rose up again, “But it’s all I have. Please sir, surely you can spare a single room for the night. Remember young prince, you musn’t be deceived by appearances.” 

Confused by her comment, Keith dismissed her again. 

Before Keith was able to close the door, it flew wide open revealing a beautiful enchantress where the old woman had just stood. The wind knocked the prince to the ground. Blinded by the light cast from the figure, he felt his body tighten. He begged her for forgiveness but it was too late. His skin began to tighten, hands and feet transforming. There was a throbbing pain from his forehead. By the time he was able to move again, he looked at his hands. Horrified by what he saw.

A voice inside his head haunted him. A curse. Only broken if he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell. Impossible, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

** _\---------------- There must be more than this provincial life! ---------------_ **

10 years later, the doors of a quaint cottage just outside of town opened. Lance sighed deeply, taking in the fresh morning air; Birds chirping, the river nearby running slow and steady. He waved goodbye to his father and made his way towards their small, predictable village. Traveling the same path as yesterday. Lance had always considered himself very fortunate. Even after his mother passed, he still had a roof over his head, food on the table, and a small bookshop close by. How could he possibly want anything else? 

“Where you off to my boy?” the baker asked as Lance approached his shop.

“The bookshop!” Lance hadn’t meant to sound so eager, but he couldn’t help it, “I just finished the most wonderful story about...”

“That’s nice,” Lance was cut off, “Murray, the baguettes, hurry up!” while the baker was pleasant enough, no one in this town shared or even understood Lance’s affinity for reading.

For a poor, provincial town it was alive and bustling this morning as the merchants readied for the day, families shopping, children doing their chores. Lance wandered slowly through the village, greeting everyone who passed. Such is life in a small town. Everyone knows everyone. Everyone has their opinions and gossip circles. In Lance’s case, he definitely knew what the villagers truly thought about him. Sure they were polite to his face, but he couldn’t help but overhear the whispers. His neighbors weren’t exactly the brightest. Troubled by the thought for only a moment, Lance’s face brightened as he approached the bookshop. A bell chimed when he entered. The old shopkeeper was up on a ladder, not bothering to turn around. 

“Good morning, Lance” the old man sighed.

“Good morning” he echoed, “Is everything alright?”

“Well, as you know, business isn’t very good right now. I can count on one hand the number of people in town that still frequent my little shop and,” he stepped down from the ladder, “Well my family and I have decided to leave. I’m afraid we are going to have to close the shop tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?” Lance didn’t mean to shout, honestly. He just couldn’t believe what he was hearing! “What can I do to help?”

The old man smiled, “I wish there was something you could do my boy. I’ve never seen anyone so enthusiastic about books in all my years.” He walked to the back and grabbed a box, “I was hoping you’d stop by today. Here.”

Lance opened it carefully and read the cover, “Romeo and Juliet''?

“It’s from my personal collection but I want you to have it.”

Skimming through it, his eyes began to water, “Thank you. Thank you so much! I’ll be sure to treasure it.” He pulled his friend into a tight hug.

The old man chuckled, patting him on the back, “I think you’ll like that one. It’s a love story. Sad. But a love story nonetheless. I'm sure your own love story will be nothing but happiness my boy.” They hugged again and Lance promised to return tomorrow to help him pack up. 

Running the rest of his errands quickly, Lance headed home to read his new book. His quiet thoughts were interrupted by the deafening sound of a gunshot echoed through the air. He looked around and immediately wished he had just kept walking, “Oh good morning Lotor.”

“Good morning Lance,” Lotor grinned. Being the village hero gave him quite the ego. Lance had heard that he served in a war somewhere but that was about the only interesting quality he had. His tall, dark, and handsome look had all the girls in town following him around, hanging off his every word. Lance couldn’t help but roll his eyes as a group of them stood nearby giggling. 

Lotor’s sidekick, a short, stout little man who Lance never bothered to learn the name of came running up with a goose, “Wow Lotor what a shot!” 

Wishing to make this conversation as short as possible Lance spoke up, “Oh, you look busy. I’ll just leave you to it then, good day.” 

“What’s your hurry my dear?” Lotor grabbed the book from his hands and flipped through it, “How can you read this? There’s no pictures?” Lance grabbed it back quickly.

“Well some of us just have more imagination than others, I suppose,” Lance wiped the cover off with his apron. 

“Lance, you know there isn’t a girl in town who wouldn’t love to be in your shoes. What do you say we head over to the tavern together? I can show you what I mean,” he wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders and leaned in close, “I know you’ve heard the things people are saying about you. If you were to accept my hand I could make it all disappear you know. No one in town would dare cross me.” The thinly veiled threat did nothing but increase Lance’s desire to get away from him. 

“Maybe another time Lotor, I really must be going.” With that, Lance hurried off, losing Lotor in the steadily growing crowd. Finally making his way back home. 

As he approached the house, he heard sounds coming from the basement workshop. Papa must be working on his invention for the fair tomorrow Lance pondered. A loud crash and smoke came from the shelter entrance!

“Papa!” Lance rushed inside to see his father wiping soot from his face with a cough.

“Ah Lance my boy, I’m glad you're back. I’ve almost got it this time!”

Lance smiled, handing him the tool he requested. “So,” his father spoke from the floor, continuing to tinker with the machine, “Did you get everything you needed from town?”

“Yes,” he gripped the book tight to his chest as he sat down, “But the bookshop is closing tomorrow.”

“Closing? I’d have thought my boy could singlehandedly keep them in business!” 

He chuckled, “Not quite papa. There’s no one else in town who shops there.. It’s no wonder I stand out so much. There’s no one here I can really talk to.”

“What about that Lotor? He’s a handsome fellow.”

Lance scoffed, “and rude and conceited! Oh papa he’s not for me.”

“Finished!” Lance’s father stood up and wiped his hands off on a rag, “Don’t you worry Lance. You deserve all the happiness in the world and someday you’ll find someone who can give it to you.”

A sad smile flashed on his lips as he helped clean up. How? He thought to himself. Not while I’m stuck in this small corner of the world. Full of closed minded, judgemental, busy bodies more concerned with looks and being in everyone else’s business, rather than making a genuine connection with someone. He sighed and continued helping his father pack up his latest creation. Before long the wagon was ready to go. Their family horse, Blue, saddled up. Lance waved goodbye to his father and headed into the house.

**_\------------- I want adventure in the great wide, somewhere!_** **_\-------------_**

The next morning Lance went back into town early to help his friend pack up the contents of the once bright and peaceful bookshop into boxes and load them into a wagon. He and his family said Lance was welcome to come visit them anytime. He nodded and said he would, but Lance knew that would be very difficult. He waved goodbye and hugged the new book he was given. The bookkeeper said it was perfect for Lance. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise. Normally he would have immediately began reading while walking home but he wanted to savor this story, keep it until the time was right. But curiosity got the best of him and Lance began reading as soon as he got home. Nose deep in chapter 3, there was a knock at the door. 

“Well my dear. Did you have a nice morning?” Lotor invited himself inside as Lance opened the door, “Eh, that doesn't matter now because today is the day that all your dreams come true!” 

“Lotor you don’t know anything about my dreams,” Lance was not in the mood for this foolishness. 

Lotor didn’t even seem phased by his rudeness, “I don’t have to! Picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, just outside of town. Near a river perhaps. My trophies adorning the walls, my latest kill roasting over the fire. And my little husband, faithfully awaiting my return.” He seemed lost in his own fantasy so much that he didn’t even realize that Lance had gone back to reading. 

He snatched the book. Unable to keep the distaste from his voice, “You know Lance. This is exactly why people think you’re odd.” He chuckled, trying to regain his composure, “You need to get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to more important things. I mean, if you married me you wouldn’t have to read anymore! It’s not right for someone like you to read, soon you’ll start getting ideas and thinking.” He reached for the book but Lotor pulled it back, “Here my dear. Let me just put this away for you. Then we can head outside, I have a wonderful surprise for you.” Lotor placed the book on a shelf. Before Lotor could turn around, Lance got an idea. 

He grinned. Clutching his chest, feigning interest, “Why Lotor? I’m speechless.” and disgusted his mind added, “I really don’t know what to say.” He stepped backwards towards the door slowly. 

“One little word my love that’s all it takes.” Lotor hovered over him. His arms on either side trapping Lance against the wood. 

“I’m sorry Lotor, I just,” Lance waited until Lotor was pressing his weight down on the door, “I just don’t deserve you.“ With that he twisted the handle and watched as Lotor tumbled out the door and down the steps. He quickly locked the door behind him.

He hid waiting for Lotor to leave. Peeking out the curtain he didn’t see anything. “Can you even imagine?” He yelled out loud as he stepped outside to begin the chores he’d been ignoring. The chickens eagerly pecking the ground seemed to be his audience, “He asked me to marry him! Me? The husband of that ignorant, idiot?” He finished his chores and his thoughts consumed him as he wandered towards the field behind the house.

Lance sat on the grass watching the sunset when he was startled by Blue running towards the house, “Blue? Where’s papa?” The cart was missing as well. It was getting dark. Without hesitation, Lance ran to get his cloak.

** _\------------------ Somehow, our time and place stand still. -----------------_ **

The sun had completely disappeared and the stars shone brightly by the time Blue led Lance down an unfamiliar path to the dark gates of an abandoned castle. As they approached, Lance noticed a familiar hat lying motionless on the ground. He must have gotten lost, Lance thought as he made his way through the castle grounds. But how, his mind added, he makes this same journey every year?

He tied Blue up outside and walked cautiously up the enormous staircase. 

He pulled the door open just enough for his body to slip inside. “Hello?” his voice echoed through the darkness, “I’m looking for my papa. I think he got lost in the woods. If he’s here please, we’ll be out of your hair soon.” He could have sworn he heard snickering around him, “Hello?” He picked up a lit candelabra from the table and walked slowly listening for any sign of life. As he made his way deeper into the castle, he heard a cough.

“Papa!” He ran towards the sound and ended up in the dungeon. 

“Lance? No, you must leave. Go now” his father coughed again. 

His hands were like ice, “I’m not leaving without you!” He looked around for a lock, a key, anything to open the door, “Who did this to you?”

“There’s no time to explain! You must go Lance before he finds you.” he gripped his son’s hand tighter. A door opened. The rush of air extinguished the candelabra as a shadowy figure approached from behind. Lance shivered as the very air in the room changed. Not releasing his father’s hand he turned around, “Who’s there?”

The creature growled, “The master of this castle.” His voice sent chills down Lance’s spine, “If you don’t wish to share your father’s fate, leave now!” Lance couldn’t get a good look at the source of the voice.

“He was just lost in the woods, that’s worth imprisonment?” Lance yelled.

“He is a thief!” the voice roared.

“A thief?” Lance stood, “Says the man who won’t even show his face!”

The creature snarled but stepped slowly into the sliver of light that shone through the only window.

Lance gasped. There before him stood a huge creature covered with thick black fur, fangs, and giant claws. Two beautiful twisted black horns adorned his head. Lance knew he should be frightened but he couldn’t help but stare in awe. This creature had a presence that Lance couldn’t quite understand. He held himself like a human, up on two legs; Clothing that Lance had never seen anything else like. The deep purple accents on his cloak and the embroidery on his otherwise tattered, worn clothing were nothing compared to the shade of his eyes. Even in the dim light, Lance’s eyes were drawn to his. The silvery purple shade was nothing like Lance had ever seen. The creature growled deeply snapping Lance from his staring. 

“Ah,” Lance found his voice again, “If he’s a thief as you claim what did he steal?”

“A rose,” the beast said simply stated. 

“I asked for the rose,” Lance lied, “Take me instead!”

Just a hint of emotion flashed through the beasts' eyes, confusion perhaps, “You would...take his place?”

“Of course!” Lance shouted gripping his father’s hand again, “He’s my family.”

“Then...you must promise to stay here forever,” the beast offered clearly believing that Lance would leave and never look back.

Lance sighed. Stretching upwards made himself as tall as possible, “You have my word.”

Confusion came and went. Quickly turning to anger, “Fine then!” The beast made quick work of the lock, “Once this door closes it will not open again!”

Lance pushed past him and hugged his father tightly. His papa’s pleas for him to reconsider fell on deaf ears because even he knew that once Lance made his mind up about something there was no changing it. Just as his grip tightened, he felt his father slipping through his arms. The beast had grabbed his collar and was pulling him from the cell. Slamming the door shut behind.

“Lance!” his father yelled while being dragged down the stairs. Just like that his father was gone and he was alone.

Lance yelled out for him but could only watch from the small window as his father was sent away in what looked like a carriage. Under any other circumstances he may have wondered who was driving, but as the carriage disappeared his tears overflowed.

He slid down the wall clutching his knees to his chest tightly. Countless thoughts overwhelmed his mind. All he was able to process was that his father was gone and he’d likely never see him again, or anyone else for that matter. The tears continued into the night. 

** _\------------------ Everyone's awed and inspired by you. --------------------_ **

Snow began to fall back in the village. The only place in town with its lights still on was the tavern. Countless merry voices coming from inside. Most of the villagers sat comfortably sharing a drink and a story with their neighbors. Lotor on the other hand, sat in a large plush chair near the fireplace wearing quite the scowl. His loyal sidekick came up beside him.

“Aw come on Lotor!” he began, “Don’t let that boy get you down! You could have your choice of anyone in this village. Every guy here’d love to be you!”

Lotor scowled again, “That’s the point!” He threw the drink in his hand at the wall, the shattered pieces falling to the floor. A hush came over the tavern. “Lance should be mine! He’s the most beautiful man in the village....well besides myself.” He added, “That makes him the best and don’t I deserve the best?” 

“Of course you do!” Everyone around him nodding, raising their drinks in agreement.

Lotor ignored them, he was far too calm, “Then tell me my friend,” his voice changed violently into a yell, “Why am I sitting here in this disgusting place instead of enjoying my wedding night?”

“Well,” his friend started but was quickly interrupted by Lance’s father stumbling into the tavern. 

“Please! Someone help!” he only now stopped to catch his breath, “He’s got him! He’s got him locked in a dungeon! We have to go now. No time to explain!”

Lotor stood up, “Whoa slow down there. Who’s locked in a dungeon?”

“Lance! There’s a castle in the woods and inside there’s a beast! A horrible monstrous beast!”

The whole tavern erupted with laughter! Even Lotor, who knew that he needed to gain this man’s favor if he wished to have his prize, couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Why are you laughing?” his father yelled, “It’s true! I myself have been trapped there for a week!”

“Oh my friend,” Lotor wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “You must have inhaled a little too much soot this time. You just left yesterday morning headed to that fair of yours. Now let’s go. I bet Lance is at home right now cooking up a delicious meal.”

He pushed Lotor back, “I’m telling you, he’s real! If no one will help me I’ll go back to save my son myself!”

Lotor sat back in his chair once again and pondered for a moment. Either way it was a win for him. If they find Lance, he’ll slay this so called beast and rescue his prize. Simultaneously gaining favor with Lance’s father. Or the more likely outcome, they don’t find anything and he still gains favor for offering assistance. Then when Lance returns, that’s his ticket in. He grinned at his own brilliance and stood, “Alright, I'll help you out! Show me the way to this beast!”

**_\------------------------- There’s a boy in the castle! -----------------------_ **

Keith returned after ordering the coachman to take that man back to the village. His heart was pounding as he stalked into the sitting room. Shiro had lit a fire bringing a warm glow to the dark, dreary room. Sitting in his chair he sighed, “I can see you Shiro.” He spoke in the direction of a decorative clock on the far side of the room, “What was I supposed to do?” his anger escalating, “Should I have let them _ both _ go to reveal us? You know what would happen if anyone in that disgusting village were to find out about us.”

The room was silent.

“They’d come to destroy us!” he yelled, “If I can’t break this curse the least I can do is keep you all safe.”

Shiro sighed, “I know Keith but,” he hesitated before continuing, “have you considered that this boy could be the one?” 

“Of course I have,” he snapped! “It’s no use though,” his voice softened, “He’s so beautiful and I’m...well look at me?”

The room was silent again. 

** _\----------- Life is so unnerving. For a servant who's not serving ------------_ **

Lance pulled his apron to his face, doing his best to wipe away the tear stains. He curled into himself. Wishing he could just disappear. Far away from here. Back to his warm cottage and his father. He saw a soft light dancing along the wall moving towards him, as the light got closer he heard clanking that sounded oddly like steps. 

“Hello!” a friendly voice spoke from the darkness. It wasn’t the beast.

Lance eyed the cell door quizzically and slowly got up to investigate. The light was bright but he couldn’t see anyone.

“Down here!” The voice spoke out again. Lance dropped to the floor along with his jaw. The candelabra. It was moving! And it was talking to him! “Hi there Lance! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Hunk now let me get this door open for you so I can show you to your room.”

“My room?” Lance asked, “But I thought,” he changed his voice to mimic that of the beast, “Once this door closes it will not open again!”

Hunk laughed as he opened the door, “You know he’s really quite a softie once you get to know him.”

“Get to know him?” Lance scoffed, “I don’t want to have anything to do with him!” Trying to make his valiant stand was easier said than done as his stomach growled.

“You must be hungry! Follow me. We’ll get you settled before dinner!”

Hunk led Lance through several dusty corridors. His imagination got the better of him as they walked. With a good cleaning, the enormous castle could have been pulled directly from one of his favorite adventure novels. Ornate paintings on every wall, statues, suits of armor, even through all the dust Lance knew that no detail had been overlooked. Someone very important must have lived here. 

“Ah, here we are!” Hunk stopped after a while in front of a large door, “Now I know it’s simple. We weren’t exactly expecting a guest.”

The room Hunk described as simple could probably hold his entire cottage inside and then some! The walls were decorated with golden floral accents. The bed covered in plush linens and far too many pillows for one person. The large armoire in the corner could house all of Lance’s clothing in a single drawer. A second set of doors that led to what Lance thought to be a balcony, just like in his new book! He caught himself smiling at the thought of the new book his friend had given him back home. Home. Suddenly the room didn’t seem all that impressive. He longed for the simplicity of his home. He missed his father. Great, here come the tears again, he thought as he stood in the middle of the room mouth agape. 

Hunk hopped up on the nightside table, “Well I know it’s small. But you don’t have to cry!”

“Oh leave the poor boy alone!” a new voice entered the room.

Lance’s curiosity peaked as he turned to eye the new visitor. A servers cart rolling itself into the room. It was carrying a shining white teapot and a single tea cup, “He’s lost his father and freedom all in one day, ” the teapot turned to Lance, “I’m sorry dear. I know the master can be a bit much at times, but everything will be alright, you’ll see. Now would you like some tea? Warm those bones before dinner?” She was already pouring him a cup. 

“Thank you,” Lance grabbed the cup. It giggled as Lance took a sip. He pulled it away with a smile, “Oh hello. Who are you?”

“I’m Pidge! Wanna see me do a trick?”

“Now Pidge, mind your manners. Please excuse her Lance. My name is Allura if you need anything dear.”

Pidge allowed Lance to drink the rest of his tea in peace, “So is everything in this castle alive?” He picked up the saucer Pidge was sitting on and examined it. They giggled. 

“Not everything… but never you mind that Lance. Let’s get you ready for dinner. The master will be expecting you.”

Lance frowned, “Can’t I just eat with you all?”

“You’re sweet,” Allura sighed, “But I’m afraid the master has requested your presence.” 

“Well then he should have come to ask me himself!”

Just then there was a harsh knock at the door, “You will come down for dinner!”

“Oh how polite!” 

“Gently!” Lance heard an unfamiliar voice say. 

The beast growled and cleared his throat, “It would bring me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.”

“No thank you.” Lance turned away even though they couldn’t see each other.

“Fine!” the beast roared, “Then starve!” He heard loud footsteps headed away from the door. 

“Please excuse us dear,” Allura whispered, “We’d better go. I do hope you change your mind,” she turned to Hunk and Pidge, “Come on. Let’s go before he breaks something else.” 

As soon as he was alone, Lance leapt towards the set of double doors. Locked. Lance laid back on the bed with a sigh. Escaping from here might be harder than he thought. 

** _\-------- Be our guest if you're stressed. It's fine dining we suggest! --------_ **

His stomach growled. Maybe he should have taken grouchy paws up on the dinner offer. No. He needs to stay focused on getting back home, not making friends here. His stomach growled again. Well, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to eat and then plan his escape. It had been a while since Allura, Hunk, and Pidge had left, maybe they’ve gone to sleep. Do they even need sleep? He stood quietly and opened the door.

No one was in the hall. He couldn’t hear any voices. Just how big is this place he thought as he wandered. Several hallways and turns later he heard voices coming from a brightly lit room. Hunk’s voice was the first he heard speaking as he approached.

“Now master,” Hunk soothed, “You must be patient! Surely Lance will be getting hungry soon and he’ll be here.”

The beast growled, “What's the use? This won’t work!”

“You don’t know until you try!” the unfamiliar voice scolded.

Lance felt weird eavesdropping but he was hoping he wouldn’t have to see them again, especially the beast. His thoughts were interrupted by Allura rounding the corner and bumping into him. 

“Oh! My apologizes Lance. I thought you were still in your room. I’m glad you’ve came but,” she whispered, “why are you in the hallway?”

Lance sighed. Looks like his escape will have to wait until after dinner. “I guess I’m a little nervous,” He whispered.

“Nonsense!” she exclaimed, “You’re our guest, I’m not about to let you hide in the hallway!” The voices from the dining room quieted. Hunk came hopping into view. 

“Lance!” his lights seemed to brighten, “We were just wondering if you’d gotten lost! Good thing Allura was here, but enough talking! Come now, pull up a chair, you’re our guest after all. Nothing but the best! Do try the green stuff, it’s delicious!”

Lance stepped into the massive dining room. The ceiling seemed to go on forever illuminated by ornate chandeliers, sparkling with hundreds of dancing candle lights. A roaring fire crackled from the center of the far wall. A decorative clock placed carefully on the mantle, perfect condition save for the faint scratch across the front. His eyes drifted downwards towards the dining room table that could easily host a small village. It was lined with dozens of delicious looking foods, some Lance had never seen before. A gruff sound brought him back into focus.

“Sit down!” the beast growled.

“You know,” Lance raised an eyebrow, “For the master of an enchanted castle, your manners are terrible.” He sat down across from the beast.

No one spoke. Lance began to feel the tensions rising. Never having been one to hold his tongue very well he decided to break the silence again, “What? It’s true. Inviting someone to dinner when they don’t even know your name? Kinda selfish if you ask me.” He was met with more silence.

“What- what did you say?”

“Calm down Keith,” the clock that was placed on the mantle above the fireplace began to speak, “I’m sure no one told him. He seems like a bright young man. Surely he figured it out for himself.”

For the first time since coming here, Lance was confused. Wasn’t he upset because Lance had insulted his manners? “Well yeah, it didn’t take much to figure out that mister grouchy paws over here could learn a thing or two about manners.” Lance folded his arms awaiting a response. 

The clock seemed relieved almost and let out a chuckle as he hopped off the mantle onto the dining table, “Yes Keith here does need a bit of a lesson in that area. My name is Shiro and it seems you two haven’t been properly introduced. Lance, This is Keith.”

Keith? Lance thought. That’s an odd name for a beast. But somehow fitting his mind added. Focus Lance! Escape plan, not here for friends, or grumpy paws. 

“I’m starving,” Keith was clearly done talking and began eating. Table manners as terrible as his hosting skilling. Shiro and Hunk shook their heads. Lance couldn’t help but snicker at the whole scene. 

After dinner Shiro encouraged Keith to take Lance on a tour of the castle. He refused but turned to Lance before leaving, “The castle is your home now so you may go anywhere you like, except the west wing.”

“What’s in -”

“It’s forbidden!” And with that Keith was gone again. 

Lance returned to his room. Now back to work, he thought to himself. First order of business, let’s get that door open. After a few tries and help from a pin he found on the bedside table, the door was open. It did indeed lead to a beautiful balcony. Soft snowflakes falling from the silent sky. Lance found himself wanting to just stay for a few moments and just enjoy the quiet. He walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down. Blue was still tied up outside. The sooner I leave this place the better he thought and walked back inside to look for something he could use to make a rope. Surely there were some extra blankets or clothing in this room that he could tie together. Before long he had a decent length of cloth, just a little more. As he was about to check inside the wardrobe, his curiosity got the better of him. “Ah, what’s his problem anyway?” Lance pondered out loud.

“Oh, try not to be too hard on him son.” 

Lance heard a voice but didn’t hear the door open or see anyone, “Who’s there?”

“Oh, excuse me,” the wardrobe began to shake and the doors swung open to reveal a face of sorts made from various bits of orange cloth, “The name’s Coran!”

Lance stared in awe, “H-hello.” 

“That was a very brave thing you did my boy” Coran praised.

“We all think so,” Allura’s cart rolled into the room quietly, “Did you need anything?”

Lance tried to hide the cloth rope but it was too late, Allura offered him a sad smile, “It’s a very long journey and I believe the weather is getting worse. Please drink some tea before you go.”

Lance raised a brow, “You’re not going to tell Keith?”

“Why would I do that? Just because we are loyal to him doesn't mean you should be trapped here with us.”

“What’s his problem anyway?” Lance asked the question before he could stop himself. 

“He blames himself,” Coran answered softly from beside him.

“For what?”

“Never you mind Lance. It’s our burden to bare not yours,” Allura interjected. 

He accepted the teacup and noticed something missing, “Where’s Pidge?”

“She’s asleep in the kitchen. Hunk and Shiro should be on their way here,” she eyed the blankets again, “They’d like to take you on a tour if you're not in a rush.”

Lance sipped his tea to avoid answering. On one hand, he wanted to get home and tell his father he’s alright. On the other, he knew exactly what awaited him back in the village. The same predictable, provincial, boring, bookless life he’d left. Not to mention Lotor. Maybe he could stay. Just the night. No sense traveling at night when he could simply leave in the morning. 

Hunk and Shiro entered the room. “Oh good,” Hunk spoke up, “We were afraid you’d left already. Would you like to take a look around Lance?” 

“Yes,” Shiro continued, “After all this is your home now. For as long as you’d like.”

Lance was torn. He knew he should leave, they were giving him a chance to go back home to his father, his village. But something was stopping him and he knew deep down what he had to do. He got up and closed the balcony doors, “I’d love a tour. Lead the way!”

The corridors and rooms seemed to go on forever. Every inch of the castle more fascinating than the next. Shiro led the way pointing out architectural features and famous works of art along the way. Before long they came to a staircase that led to a dark path. Darker than any part of the castle up to now.

“What’s up there?” Lance took a step back when he was cut him off.

“Oh that? That’s nothing. Absolutely nothing in the west wing!” Hunk announced.

Lance grinned, “Oh so that’s the west wing.” He took another step past them.

“Oh you wouldn’t find anything interesting up there. It’s dull, dark, dusty, very boring,” Hunk tried to persuade him.

“I wonder what he’s hiding up there?” Lance spoke to himself.

“Hiding?” Shiro spoke up, “He’s not hiding anything.”

“Then it wouldn’t be forbidden now would it?” Lance kept walking, but was cut off again. This time met with more resistance.

“Perhaps you’d like to visit the gardens? Or the library?” Hunk panicked. 

Lance practically shouted, “You have a library?”

Shiro smiled, “Yes! With books, mountains of them. More books than you’d be able to read in a lifetime!” He and Hunk stepped off the stairs as Lance followed them down. They were so excited as they raced off down the hall, they didn’t notice that Lance had turned back around towards the stairs. 

Moving slowly Lance reached the top of the stairs and looked down a dark hallway. Broken statues and torn curtains lined the walls. Paintings lay torn across the floor. A broken mirror barely clung to the wall. Just as Lance’s courage began to waiver he reached a door with a large golden handle shaped like a horn. He took a deep breath and pulled it open. More curtains swayed gently in the night breeze. There must be a balcony somewhere Lance thought as he stepped carefully into the room. There was an enormous 4 poster bed on one side of the room but much like everything else it was covered in a thick layer of dust and broken. The floor creaked softly as Lance made his way further into the room. His eyes wandered taking in the destruction when he noticed a painting. It was clawed and very old looking. Lance stepped closer. He lifted one of the torn flaps to reveal part of a human face. It was difficult to make out but those eyes, there was something familiar about them. A brisk breeze called his attention towards the balcony. 

Sitting center stage, on the open air balcony was a small end table with a bright red rose that seemed to be suspended in mid air, protected only by the clear glass dome surrounding it. A pile of black wilted petals sat motionless beneath it. A small hand mirror was the only other thing on the table. It was beautiful, like something from a fairy tale. The rose glistened in the moonlight. He carefully removed the cover for a better look and moved his hand out to touch it as if expecting it to disappear when he did. A shadow loomed across his face.

Keith growled snatching the dome and placing it back over the rose, “What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t -”

“I warned you never to come here!” Keith interrupted with a shout, “Do you realize what you could have done?” 

Lance stumbled as he stepped backwards, “I swear I didn’t mean any harm.”

“Get out,” Keith roared!

Lance ran! As fast as his legs would carry him he ran towards the castle doors. Promise or no promise he wasn’t staying here another minute. He ignored the shouts from Shiro and Hunk as he ran past them and pulled the heavy wooden door open. Blue whinnied loudly, obviously startled by Lance’s sudden presence. 

“Let’s go girl! We’re going home.”

As he hopped upon the horse’s back Lance heard another loud roar. Without a second glance, he fled through the gardens and out the gate. 

** _\----------------------- There's something sweet and almost kind.-------------------------_ **

Keith fell to the ground as he watched Lance run from him. His head hung in shame and disgust. He didn’t bother to react when he heard Hunk and Shiro enter the room.

“Keith what happened?” Shiro gasped.

“Lance is leaving! We have to stop him.” Hunk panicked. 

Keith grunted with a sneer, “Let him go! He almost doomed us all! I told him not to come here!” He rose looking for something to take his frustrations out upon. “Why didn’t he just listen?” He shouted as his large claws swung down crushing a nearby dresser.

“The woods aren’t safe right now.” Shiro reminded him.

Keith glared at his brother, knowing full well he was right. Without a word he grabbed his cloak and ran for the door. 

** _\-------------- But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. -------------_ **

Lance slowed as he felt some distance growing between himself and that place. He wiped the dampness from his eyes, damn winter weather. It was snowing softly as he looked around for the path he’d lost in his haste. Nothing looked familiar but that shouldn’t surprise him considering that it was so dark the moonlight even struggled to make its way through the dense trees. It was quiet. Every twig and leaf that crunched beneath Blue’s hooves set Lance’s nerves to high alert. They slowed to a stop when they came to a river that was just beginning to freeze over. Stopping to catch his breath, he heard rustling in the distance. 

“Let’s go girl,” he pulled the reins away from the sound. We shouldn’t linger to long he thought. Let’s just keep moving.

Moving slow and steady they began looking for the path again but stopped when Blue suddenly refused to move.

“What’s wrong girl?” Lance looked around for the source of the horse’s unease. 

Suddenly Blue brayed loudly, kicking his front legs up in defense. Two large wolves made themselves known. Lance gripped the reins tighter and pulled Blue back in the opposite direction. They sped through the forest so fast Lance had trouble controlling the horses movements. He risked a look behind them to see that they were now being pursued by a whole pack. Without warning Blue came to a halt! Lance was flung from his back into a pile of snow that was just beginning to form. The reins caught up in a tree branch. Lance’s body began moving on its own grabbing a large stick swatting the wolves back to try and free Blue. It was quickly ripped from his hands by one of the animal’s powerful jaws. The wolves nipped at their ankles, forcing them closer together. Lance panicked trying to think of a solution but nothing was coming to him. Blue was stuck, his weapon gone, and they were quickly becoming surrounded. He was about to give in when a powerful roar startled them all. 

Keith’s strong claws swiped at the wolf closest to Lance, knocking it back. Lance fell to the ground from the force and Keith hovered over him growling at the remaining wolves. He leapt in front when they didn’t back down. The fight was bloody and seemed to go on forever as Lance just stood watching. The wolves swarmed him, but Keith didn’t show any sign of stopping. One of the wolves jumped on Keith’s back and sunk its teeth deep down. Keith cried out reaching up to rip it from his back and tossed it full force into a tree nearby. This must have been enough to get the point across to the others because they scattered quickly. Keith looked exhausted. He turned slowly back to Lance before falling to the ground.

Lance hesitated. His breath visible in the cold night air as he processed what just happened. He knew he had to help. He knelt down and attempted to get Keith up on Blue’s back but that was easier said than done.

“I need your help,” Lance whispered softly, “Please. We need to get you back.”

Keith must have heard him because in one swift movement Keith used the last of his strength so Lance could guide his body up onto the horses back. Carefully guiding Blue with one hand and keeping Keith’s body steady with the other, Lance led them back to the castle. 

**-** ** _\-------------------- But now he’s dear and so unsure. ---------------------_ **

Keith’s screams echoed through the empty halls.

“That hurts!” He pulled his arm back.

“If you’d be still it wouldn’t hurt so much!” Lance yelled back. 

“If you had just listened to me none of this would have happened!”

“Well you should learn to control your temper!” Lance grabbed his arm and held the warm cloth on the wound.

Gritting his teeth, Keith did his best to hold still.

The silence made Lance feel uneasy, “You know,” he should have thought about what he would say before he started talking, “You know if you didn’t frighten me I wouldn’t have run away.”

Keith clenched his jaw tightly, “ Well you shouldn’t have been in the west wing! I told you not to go there didn’t I?”

Lance hung his head low. Continuing to nurse the wound, mind racing through all the times his insatiable curiosity had gotten him in trouble, “Yeah I’ve never been very good at following orders.”

Keith sighed, his arm was starting to feel better, “No you’re right. I’ve never been very good at controlling my temper.”

“Guess we both have things we need to work on,” Lance smiled as he wrapped a bandage around Keith’s arm. 

“By the way,” his eyes locked on his task, voice barely a whisper, “Thank you... for saving my life.”

Keith’s expression softened, “Oh...you’re welcome.”

** _\-------------- Now the wheels in my head have been turning. --------------_ **

The snow covered ground crunched beneath hooves as the party trudged through the forest. Lotor huffed, patience wearing thin. Lance's father had been leading them in circles for hours now. Everytime Lotor thought they were close it turned out to be another dead end. Not so much as a squirrel appearing as they searched. Seeing nothing but endless wilderness, he’d finally had enough.

“Sir,” he grit his teeth trying to remember his plan, “Let’s head back for now what do you say? It’s almost night. I’m sure Lance is home by now. We haven’t seen anything unusual. Perhaps you imagined -”

“If you don’t want to help fine, leave,” he spat without a glance, “I’m not crazy and I can assure you that Lance isn’t there.”

Lotor feigned confusion in his voice, “I believe you. Truly, it’s just we’ve been searching this late into the night and now,” a loud howl echoed in the distance, “I think it’s time we head back. What do you say? You can’t find Lance if you’ve been eaten by wolves now can you?”

“Again Lotor,” Lance’s father turned his horse to face the man, “Leave if you wish but I’m not going back until I find my son. I’m beginning to think you have other reasons for wanting to help,” not immediately receiving an answer he continued, “I’m correct aren’t I? You want to find Lance for your own selfish desires. Come to think of it, I remember Lance saying something about-”

“You’re smarter than I gave you credit for,” he smirked, “Change of plans I suppose. No matter, I’ll still get what I want. One way or another.” A low chuckle left his throat as he dismounted his horse and walked towards Lance’s father. 

** _\----------------- I wonder why I didn’t see it there before. -----------------_ **

The snow continued to fall all throughout the night, so heavy that the ground was completely hidden when the sun rose. Lance awoke to the routine sound of Allura bringing his morning tea. It had been a few days since the fight but Keith’s wounds weren’t completely healed. Lance felt responsible so he promised to stay until they completely healed, then he would return home. Home to his father. Back to his normal life. He sighed thanking Allura for the tea.

“Everything alright?” She must have sensed his confliction as she smiled back at him, “You seem down.”

“I’m ok,” Lance lied, “I was just thinking about my father and going home once Keith’s wounds heal.”

“I’m sure he misses you very much.” she offered.

“Yeah I know but honestly he’s probably the only one in the village that realizes I’m even gone. Everyone else thinks,” he hesitated wanting to choose the correct word, “I’m odd.”

“Odd? Whatever for?”

Lance sighed again. He wasn’t quite ready to tell her everything so he came up with the best response he could, “I read a lot. They all thought it wasn’t natural. Not that it matters anymore, the bookstore is closed.” 

Allura pondered for a moment before responding, “You should take a walk around the gardens. There’s a brisk wind, perfect to clear your head.”

“Yeah,” Lance rose from the bed, “That sounds great!”

The snow crunched softly beneath his boots. The scarlet cloak Coran found for him was keeping all the warmth inside. He looked up to see birds chirping in a nearby tree that had nearly lost all its leaves. There was a bench beneath it where he found himself sitting, feeding the birds.

“Well hello there!” Lance chuckled as one hopped upon his knee. He laughed as more birds followed suit, “Ok, ok! Here you go. No need to push.” He laid more food along the ground where the birds could get better access to it. He looked up towards the castle, eyes scanning the architecture before his eyes met with Keith starting at him from the window. His cheeks flushed. He must be getting cold, maybe it was time to go inside. 

He rose from the bench, smoothing out his cloak. Keith was gone from the window. Lance shook his head with a smile, man he disappears fast. What Lance wasn’t expecting was to see him walking across the path in his direction. 

“May I join you?” Keith’s voice was so uncertain.

“Oh,” Lance was caught off guard by this sudden request, “Of course.”

They walked through the grounds slowly. Both unsure of what to say.

“So how are you feeling today?” Lance asked without making eye contact.

“Better, ” Keith answered honestly, “Thank you again. Where did you learn to dress wounds like that?”

“My father. He’s an inventor and has lots of accidents, ” he smiled to himself at the many memories of his father’s clumsiness, “My mom used to help him but she died a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry, ” Keith offered.

“It’s ok. I was really young and don’t remember much about her but dad tells me that I’m a lot like her. Her curiosity got her into a fair share of trouble too. Oh and she was always reading! I mean constantly. Everyday it seemed she was starting a new book. In between taking care of my dad of course, ” Lance stopped, “Oh sorry. I’m rambling.”

Keith shook his head, “No please continue. I’ve never been much of a talker myself but I like listening to you.”

Lance chuckled, “I see that. You’re nothing like the people in the village. All they do is talk! Gossiping constantly about people different from them.”

“Different?” Keith questioned.

Lance swallowed, “Well, they all thought it was weird that I read so much and, “ he looked away as the pair continued to walk through the rose gardens, “and that I like guys. I like girls too!” He quickly added. “I just… ahh! Why do I have to pick just one? And what’s so weird about it anyways?” He threw his hands up in frustration. 

Keith had stopped walking and was staring at the vines crawling up one of stone statues that lined the garden. Much like the rest of the gardens, it was covered in roses. Exactly the same as Keith remembered it. He didn’t venture outside the castle anymore. He plucked a white rose and handed it to Lance, “Your village sounds terrible.”

Lance was definitely blushing this time as he accepted the gift.

Keith grinned and pointed at something, “Looks like you’ve made a friend.” 

Lance hadn’t even noticed the small red bird that had landed on his shoulder. He carefully placed the rose in his pocket and retrieved the small bag of food from his other. As he was about to pour some into his hand, he stopped. Lance reached out his hand, silently asking for Keith’s. He could sense the reluctance. With a smile he took the large paw into his own hand and sprinkled a small amount of bird seed. Keith pushed his paws towards the bird, startling it.

Lance giggled, “Try it like this.” He knelt down and spread a little on the ground first. He reached up and guided Keith to join him. Moving his paws slowly not to startle the bird. After a moment, the little red bird hopped into Keith’s paws and began eating.

Lance’s cheeks flared up again as he saw Keith smile for the first time.

** _\------------------------- New and a bit, alarming! --------------------------_ **

“Can I open my eyes now?” Lance asked anxiously.

“Not yet!” Keith continued to guide him through the halls of the castle, “Just be patient we’re almost there.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise!” 

Lance heard a door open and Keith move away. He reached out for him but was met with just air, “Keith?”

“Ok! Open your eyes.”

Lance blinked adjusting to the bright light of this new place. His eyes widened has he covered the gasp from escaping his mouth. This room was bigger than any he’d ever seen and it was filled from floor to ceiling with books! There were two large golden accented staircases on either side of the enormous windows leading to a second level with even more books.

“I can’t believe this,” he whispered, “I’ve never seen so many books in my whole life!”

“Do you like it?” Keith asked eyes full of hope. 

“I love it! It’s wonderful!” Lance asked eyes still roaming the room, taking in the sights.

“Then it’s yours.”

“What? I couldn’t,” Lance was speechless.

Keith shrugged, “I was never much of a reader. You'll make better use of it than me.”

He could hardly contain himself! He rushed over and instinctual pulled Keith into a tight hug, “Thank you!”

Keith froze, “Oh well, you’re - you’re welcome.”

Lance released him completely unaware of the other’s confusion and asked, “Can I read you one?” Before Keith could even answer Lance began rushing around hastily as if he was looking for something. He knew that he’d recognize it the moment he found it, which admittedly may take longer than he thought in this massive library but if he was going to read to Keith it had to be that book! He’d just made it to the second level when he spotted the familiar spine.

“Found it!” He announced as he came waltzing back down the stairs. 

He and Keith settled down comfortably on one of the libraries many couches and Lance began reading. Keith listened quietly stopping only a few times to ask the occasional question. Lance was so enamoured by the story that he continued reading until the sun set and the story reached its conclusion.

“For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo.” Lance hugged the book tightly as he finished.

“That was sad,” Keith frowned, “Why did you choose that one?”

“The bookshop owner gave me that book before it closed,” Lance whispered.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“You pick the next one!” Lance bounced back trying not to dwell on the sad thoughts. He couldn’t allow himself to be sad when surrounded by so many books!

“I uh,” Keith looked away.

“What’s the matter? Wait I know another good one.” Lance hopped up to find a new book. After awhile he returned to the couch and a very uncomfortable looking Keith looking at him. 

“Here,” Lance handed him the book and took his seat back on the couch.

Keith swallowed and opened the book stammering to get through the first sentence before slamming the book shut with an irritated growl, “Ugh I can’t do this!”

“You mean you never learned?”

“I learned!” Keith snapped. “It’s just been awhile I guess,” he added trying to control his rising frustrations. 

“Well here, let me help you!” Lance took the book and opened it to the first page.

** _\---------------- Who'd have ever thought that this could be ----------------_ **

It snowed again today. Lance rose bright and early and looked out his window. Finally! He thought as he grabbed his cloak and rushed towards the castle doors. Where is he? Lance checked all of Keith’s usual places. The sitting room, the dining room, hell he even checked the library. No sign of him. 

Lance frowned making his way to the kitchen where he knew Hunk should be.

“Hey have you guys seen Keith?” He announced walking in.

“Ooh!” Hunk lowered his eyes, “Eager much?” Lance blushed stammering an excuse. Hunk laughed, “I’m only kidding! He’s probably still in his room.”

“Oh,” Lance hadn’t stepped foot inside the west wing since that night almost a week ago. “Well if you see him can you tell him to meet me outside?”

“Of course!” 

Lance thanked him and slowly made his way to the castle doors hoping that he’d run into that fuzzy head of fur on his way out. Sadly no such luck. Lance walked into the garden alone and looked for the perfect spot. Sinking to his knees he crushed a small mound of snow in his hands and began rolling it into a large ball. 

“Lance?” Keith called from the other side of the gardens. 

His ears perked up but he didn’t move yet. He quickly rolled a smaller snowball and tiptoed as quietly as possible in the voice’s direction. He watched Keith continue to call his name, completely unaware of the impending snowball attack. Lance rose up just a little from his spot on the ground and took careful aim before launching the snow right at Keith’s back. A direct hit! Keith shook and instantly began scanning the area. Lance couldn’t help but giggle giving away his position. Keith smirked scooping up a massive pile of snow and throwing it right at Lance. Several tosses later Lance finally came out from his hiding place laughing, hands in the air. 

“Truce!” He laughed

“You’re giving up?” Keith grinned, “You don’t seem the type to give in so easily.”

“I’m not!” Lance defended, “But your snowballs are huge and I can’t feel my nose. I’m going back to my snowman!” He couldn’t resist throwing one last snowball while Keith’s guard was down and took off running. 

“Oh you better run!” Keith grinned and ran after him. 

** _\--------------------- True, that he's no Prince Charming --------------------_ **

“Achoo!” Lance sniffled hoping that he would stop sneezing. He pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders. Hands outstretched towards the warmth of the fire.

“Serves you right,” Keith declared from his chair. “Next time you should just quit while you're ahead.” Keith sneezed loudly!

Lance laughed, “Oh stop acting like you didn’t catch a cold too!” He shivered. Even with the thick blanket and the warmth of the fire, that winter chill wouldn’t quite leave his body. You could ask Keith to come over here, I bet he’s really warm, his mind supplied. Cheeks flared up he shook his head.

“Everything alright?” Keith leaned forward.

“Yes! Yep, I’m great. Never better,” Lance shouted.

** _\----------- But there's something in him that I simply didn't see -----------_ **

It had been nearly two weeks since the night Lance ran off into the woods. Keith’s wounds had healed days ago. The castle atmosphere was thick with the feeling that Lance would be leaving soon, going back home never to return again. 

“He could decide to leave any day!” Hunk pleaded, “You need to ask him tonight!”

Keith ran his claws through his fur, “Don’t you think I know that? What if he says no? I don’t think I can do this.”

“You have to try,” Shiro consoled, “The rose has already begun to wilt.”

Keith roared louder, “I know that! But what am I supposed to do?”

“You care for the boy right?” Hunk confronted him.

Keith looked away, “More than I’ve ever cared for anyone. Sorry Shiro.”

The clock laughed, “It’s ok, but if you feel that way you have to tell him.”

“Ok, I’ll ask him tonight.”

** _\------------------- Tale as old as time. True as it can be. -------------------_ **

“Lance?” Keith struggled to look him in the eyes as they sat alone at the dining room table together, “I know you miss your father so before you go home,”

“Keith,” Lance began to interrupt.

“No wait! Please, I need to say this,” he took a deep breath, “Before you go will you do me the honor of a dance?”

Lance was speechless. He had no clue how to dance. He didn’t own anything dance worthy. He was _ not _ expecting that to come from Keith’s mouth when they started this conversation. His brain went wild thinking about all the possibilities that he didn’t realize he still hadn’t said anything.

“If you don’t want to it’s - ” Keith was cut off.

“No! I - ” Lance slowed himself down, “I’d love to Keith.”

** _\--------- Barely even friends, then somebody bends. Unexpectedly. --------_ **

Following dinner Keith informed Lance that he should ready himself and then they will meet in the ballroom. Lance thought to himself as he replayed the last few moments in his head. He was so formal, almost like a - his thoughts stopped as he stepped into his room and saw Coran, Allura and Pidge waiting for him. 

Coran had laid out several beautiful garments across the bed. His eyes immediately landed on the golden ball gown. Coran spoke as he approached the bed, “We weren’t sure what you’d like so we prepared a few options. I hope they are too your liking.”

“I - ” Lance stopped trying to think of the right words, “You did all of this for me?”

“Of course!” Pidge shouted from Allura’s cart, “Which one are you gonna wear?” She bounced on her plate with excitement. 

Lance thumbed over the options, two were suits. They were nice but Lance’s eyes kept wandering to the dress. His hand lingered over it. He knew he shouldn’t, what if Keith didn’t like it or worse he thought it was weird? But when would he ever have a chance to wear something like this again? He gently held the soft yellow fabric in his hand, it couldn’t hurt to try it on right, then he’d choose a suit after a little self indulgence. 

“You know,” Allura whispered, “I was hoping you’d choose that one. You should at least try it on. I know Keith won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

Lance smiled, a little pink dusting his cheeks as he pulled the dress into his arms and rushed to the dressing room to change.

Meanwhile, Hunk and Shiro assisted Keith. He bathed and donned the only suit he had left unscathed. The now foreign process of preparing himself for a ball felt a bit ridiculous. 

“Now remember,” Hunk assured him as his servants completed the finishing touches, “There will be music, romantic candle light! Provided by myself of course. Pull him close to you, look into those… uh what color eyes does he have?”

“Blue,” Keith muttered.

“You look into those beautiful blue eyes and when the moment is right you confess your love!”

“Yes!” Keith tried to psych himself up, “Yes I will tell him...no, nope I can’t do this!”

“But you must try!” They pleaded, “The rose has already begun to wilt. Trust us! You can do this master.” 

For the first time in years, Keith looked at himself in the broken mirror that still clung to the wall. He sighed, thinking there’s no way he’ll feel the same. You won’t know until you try his mind added.  


** _\----------------- Both a little scared, neither one prepared. -----------------_ **

The ballroom had been cleaned from top to bottom. Restored to its glory of days gone by, an elegant chandelier hung from the center of the room. Cobwebs and dust gone, candles glowing softly across every surface of the room. Soft orchestra music whispered through the air as everyone waited in anticipation. 

Keith paced nervously around the ballroom as he tugged at his suit. He must have asked poor Shiro a thousand times how he looked, each time met with endless encouragement from his brother. He was about to ask again when they were startled by Allura’s cart rolled into the room. 

“Ahem,” she announced, “Your prince awaits.”

Keith knew his mouth was hanging open and if not for the nudge from Shiro it probably would have remained like that all evening. Lance stepped on the stairs in a glittering golden ball gown covered in a soft floral pattern crafted from gems. The dresses sleeves hanging delicately off of his exposed shoulders. He watched as Lance slowly descended the staircase. The smaller the space between them came the faster Keith’s heart was beating. He’d been to countless balls and parties, danced with countless nobles but not one of them looked nearly as beautiful as Lance. His golden sunshine stopped in front of him, soft blush dusting his cheeks.

“W-what do you think?” Lance looked down at himself and his confidence suddenly faltered, “I should go change. I’ll be right back,” he felt a soft paw on his arm as he went to move away. His eyes met with Keith’s.

“Lance you look incredible,” Keith’s expression could have knocked Lance on his feet right then and there. His eyes were softer than Lance had ever seen and he felt himself at a loss for words.

Keith smiled, “Please dance with me Lance.”

Lance held out his hand with a smile and gripped Keith’s firmly. Keith led them in a nearly silent dance. Echoes of the piano their only guide. Hand placed tenderly on the small of Lance’s back, Keith’s body moved on it’s own leading them in a dance he never thought he’d do again. As the music picked up so did Lance’s boldness, he grabbed his partner’s shoulder and brought them closer together pressing his cheek to Keith’s chest. When he looked up Keith’s eyes were so close. The pair moved softly across the floor as the music came to a close. A small gasp escaping Lance’s mouth as Keith spoke suddenly reminding him to breathe. With a nod he began focusing and didn’t notice the space between them growing. 

“Lance?” Keith spoke softly, “Are you happy here?”

“Are you kidding?” He shouted, “The time I’ve spent with you-” he blushed, clearing his throat, ”I mean here! It’s been the most wonderful time of my entire life but,” his bright smile turned down, “I still miss my father.”

Their dancing slowed until they were completely still in the center of the room.

Keith gripped Lance’s hands tightly. He closed his eyes as if saying these words would be easier without looking into the other’s eyes, “I know. Which is why, before you go I...” He stopped, looking into the boys eyes he realized that he’d been selfish. Lance deserved better. He swallowed hard before continuing, “Before you go I have a gift I want you to have. Follow me.” Keith led Lance from the ballroom through the castle, up to the west wing. 

** _\-------- I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate. ---------_ **

Approaching the table, Lance noticed that the rose looked much weaker than his first night in the castle. Beginning to wilt, the color draining from the petals as one fell softly from the flower to join the pile growing beneath it. Keith held his hand in his paw and led him up the balcony stairs stopping at the edge of the table. The mirror Lance remembered from that night was in his other.

“Here,” Keith spoke to the mirror before looking to Lance, “I want you to keep this. So you’ll always have a way to look back.”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but all he could manage from his lips was Keith’s name, holding back tears. In his mind asking himself, Why is he acting like we will never see each other again? 

“This mirror will show you anything you desire. What would you most like to see right now Lance?” He handed him the mirror. 

Lance clutched it tightly, he spoke, “I’d like to see my father - please.”

Bright green light emanated from the silver casing surrounding the glass. In a flash of light, Lance watched his reflection twist and contort into the image of the forest. The same forest he’d taken in search of his father, the same forest in which Keith had saved his life. Now the vague shape of a man’s body slumped against a tree, lay silent and still. 

“Papa!” Lance shouted, “Oh no how did this happen? He’s hurt!” Panic rising in his voice.

Keith stared at the rose and was silent for a moment, “Then y-you must go to him, now.” Keith’s voice cracked.

Lance held the mirror over his chest and brought his hand up to Keith’s face and held it there, “You know. The moment you closed the cell door that night I resolved that I would do whatever it took to escape and find my father again,” he stepped closer, their chests pressing together in a hug, “I’m so glad I didn’t. Thank you Keith.”

Before Keith could respond Lance was running from the balcony. He didn’t even bother to stop and change. He grabbed his cloak from it’s spot near the door, woke Blue from her comfortable place in the castle stables and was gone.

** _\------------------ I let him steal into my melancholy heart. -----------------_ **

The yellow from Lance’s dress a stain on the gloomy winter landscape as Keith watched him race far far away from this place, from Keith. As he watched him disappear, a feeling Keith had never experienced before crawling it’s way into his once cold and lonely heart. He had no idea how long he spent on that balcony waiting for something that he knew would never happen. He secretly hoped that he’d see that bright sunshine return one day.

“Where’s Lance?” a voice behind him startled him.

“I let him go,” Keith spoke to the landscape in front of him. 

He could hear more sounds behind him now. Allura’s cart rolled in accompanied by Pidge and Hunk. None but Shiro had the heart to speak. All the same thoughts going through their minds.

“W-what? What happened? Everything was going so well,” Shiro hopped on the balcony edge. 

“I had to,” he turned to look back at the rose.

“But why?” Hunk joined the conversation.

“Because… I love him.”

** _\------ We’re not safe until he’s dead. He’ll come stalking us at night. -------_ **

Lance’s heart sank as he approached the spot the mirror had led him to. His father was ice cold and barely conscious. He couldn’t bring himself to wonder how long he’d been out here, surely this isn’t where Keith’s carriage had left him. Keith wouldn’t do that. Sure he looked like a monster but Lance had come to learn the truth. No. something else must have happened. Maybe he was worried for Lance and came looking for him on his own. 

He managed to get him up on Blue’s back and the three made their way back home. The path slowly becoming more familiar as Lance led them from the darkness of the forest. Soft lights danced in the distance from the homes in the village. 

Lance tied Blue up outside and led his father up the steps. When he tried to speak, Lance hushed gently, reassuring him that everything was fine and to just rest. They’d only been back a short time when his Papa fell asleep and Lance cleaned up. He was just about to change clothes when there was a knock at the door. 

He opened the door just a sliver. Who could possibly be here at this hour, “Hello?”

“I’ve come to collect your father,” a gravelly voice Lance didn’t recognize responded.

“W-what are you talking about?” Lance opened the door a bit more. He could now see a large wooden cart stopped just outside his home, the nosy villagers all surrounded, curious what all the fuss this late was. He could also see Lotor in the crowd making his way towards him. 

“Lance!” the man called out, “Oh thank goodness you’re safe!” He pushed past the old man and ripped the door from Lance’s grip. Immediately a fury of laughter overcame the crowd. Embarrassed, Lance tried to recede back inside but Lotor grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the porch, “Why my dear? What are you wearing? Ah I see. You were so eager that you went ahead and got ready without me. Tsk well don’t worry what they think love, you look lovely but I’m afraid we have other matters to attend to first.” 

Lance shut his eyes and yanked his arm away, “Lotor what is all this? Why is this man saying he’s here to take my father?”

Lotor shrugged, “I’m afraid you father’s been making some wild claims Lance. He came into town the night you disappeared yelling about a castle and beast.” He motioned to the townsfolk whose laughter turned to nods of agreement.

The old man chuckled,“Don’t worry my boy. We’ll take good care of him.” He motioned to the side of the cart which read _ Asylum. _

“My father’s not crazy!” Lance shouted, shoving the old man back, “You know he’s not crazy right Lotor?”

Lotor grinned, wrapping his arm around Lance’s shoulders, “I might be able to clear up this… little misunderstanding? If.” Lance looked puzzled.

“If you marry me. I told you before Lance, just one little word. That’s all it takes and all your problems and worries will disappear forever.”

“What?” Lance thought for a moment, brow furrowed. How did everyone even know they’d come home unless, “If your so confident Lotor, I wonder if you might have had something to do with this. Come to think of it…”

“Who’s here Lance?” his father appeared beside him, “Lotor! How dare you step foot here after you tried to kill me!”

Lotor sneered. This was not going according to his plan, so it would seem the time has come to adjust, “Like we would believe the word of a man whose son is wearing a dress, the boy’s as crazy as his old man!”

Lance ignored his taunts and ran back inside. Returning with the mirror,“My father’s not crazy and I can prove it!” Lance held it up for all to see, “I’ve just come from the castle and there is a beast!” 

Lance spoke to the mirror again, “Show me Keith!” The green light returned and the villagers stepped back in shock as the images twisted and turned into a picture as clear as day. A monstrous beast with horns, covered in black fur, roaring loudly revealing large fangs. Chatter within the crowd made Lance swallow hard, thinking he might have just made a huge mistake. 

“Please,” he pleaded trying to dispel their fears, “I know he looks vicious but he’s really kind and gentle,” Lance smiled holding the mirror close to his heart, “He’s my friend.”

“Keith?” Lotor growled, “Beasts don’t have names. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you had feelings for this monster.”

“He’s no monster Lotor! You are!”

Lotor snatched the mirror from Lance’s hands and held to to the villagers again, “We’re not safe while this creature roams free! I say we kill this beast! And you,” he turned to Lance, ”If you’re not with us you’re against us. Lock them up!”

Lance struggled as the villagers rushed him. Try as he might he was no match for the mob and before long he and his father were thrown in the back of the cart a lock securely holding them captive, no way to escape or warn Keith.

** _\------- Say a prayer, then we're there. At the drawbridge of a castle. ------_ **

Upon his horse, Lotor led the villagers through the mist using the mirror to guide him to the castle. All the while reminding them that while they could take whatever treasure they may find, this beast was his. 

Back in the village Lance panicked inside the cart, tears on the edge of his eyes. He hugged his father tightly.

“I’m so glad you're safe Lance. I feared I would never see you again. How did you manage to escape so quickly?”

“I didn’t escape Papa. He… he let me go. He’s different, changed somehow. I can’t really explain it but he gave me a room, good food, and oh papa the library it was incredible! He made me feel so… so alive!”

“What?” his father was in shock. 

“We have to get out of here! I need to warn him. He’s not a monster papa we have to help him,” Lance couldn’t get Keith’s face out of his mind as he vigorously searched the cart for anything he could pick the lock with. Finally, there in the corner was a small hair pin. He reached through the bars and made quick work of the lock. Helping his father from the cart he rushed into the house and changed, he’d make better time with Blue in proper clothes. He hugged his father and took off into the forest. 

** _\---------- We'll save our village and our lives. We'll kill the Beast!_ ** \------------

All the castle’s inhabitants were on edge as the pounding from the branch echoed through the quiet halls. The barricade they’d created wouldn’t hold for long. Where had these people come from? In all these years no one had ever even come to the castle before Lance and his father, surely Lance didn’t tell the villagers of Keith’s existence.

“Shiro,” Hunk sounded worried, “How did they find us? You don’t think Lance- ”

“We must do what we can for now,” Shiro tried to stay strong, “Allura go warn Keith. If it’s a fight they want we’ll be ready for them.” 

Allura hurried up to the west wing. Keith was still on the balcony, surely he had seen the invaders by now, why wasn’t he doing anything? Allura stood in the doorway unsure, “Master what should we do? The castle is under attack.”

“It doesn't matter now,” another petal fell from the rose.

“But master!”

“Just let them come.”

Downstairs the door was finally beginning to give way. It cracked and splintered with one final hit and the villagers filled the entryway. No one spoke, all wary of what they might find. Lotor grabbed the candelabra on the table and held it up to get a better look. Just as he was about to step up the stairs a voice from very close to him yelled out! Candles all around them lit up and everything from books to silverware were being thrown at them, but no one could tell from where or who was throwing them. Lotor searched for the source of the voices but couldn’t see anyone. Suddenly the candelabra moved on its own and burned his hand causing him to drop it. He turned to warn the villagers only to find their numbers greatly decreased, many of them had already retreated in fear.

“Tch, cowards,” he thought aloud. He reached behind him drawing an arrow into his bow and snuck away to find the beast. 

He searched and searched until he came to a dark corridor littered with torn tapestries and crumbling walls. He stalked silently through the halls until coming to a room, inside he found what he was looking for. Keith had his back turned to the door and was sitting near the edge of the balcony. He snuck inside, careful watching his steps to remain undetected. Once he was close, he drew his bow and shot and arrow cleanly into Keith’s back. He howled out in pain having been caught off guard. Lotor took advantage of this and kicked him from the balcony onto a ledge below. 

He laughed sliding down the snow slick roof to finish this fight, “What’s the matter beast?” Lotor turned him over with his boot, “ Too kind and gentle to fight back? I was hoping for a challenge. Lance spoke very highly of you, guess he was wrong.” He was about to reach for a second arrow when his arm was grabbed, tiny drops of blood forming on the skin beneath sharp claws. Keith growled, eyes burning as he spoke.

“Don’t you dare speak of him,” Keith threw Lotor back towards the castle, “You must be Lotor. I’ve heard of you. What happened, he rejected so you decide to come kill me is that it?”

“Rejected?” he laughed standing to his feet, “I hate to disappoint you but once Lance returned he came running back to me in fear. Saying he’d been held prisoner by a monster. He even showed us where to find you with that mirror.”

Keith’s heart sank. He tried to take a step forward but his body wouldn’t move, “N-no. You’re lying! Lance wouldn’t do that.”

Lotor stepped closer and pulled out the mirror, “Don’t believe me? See for yourself. Lance locked himself inside his house just to be safe from you. Did you think he’d return someday and the two of you would be together? Don’t make me laugh, who could ever love you?”

Keith stumbled backwards, barely missing the ledge. He couldn’t think straight, all the kindness Lance had shown him, the time they’d spent together flashed through his mind. He grit his teeth as Lotor was apparently done toying with him, stepping closer and closer. The snow picked up as Keith looked out into the forest one last time before clenching his face tightly in pain as Lotor shot a second arrow.

“No!” a voice called out, “Lotor stay away from him!”

He opened his eyes to see Lance on the bridge below. Even from way up here he could see the worry in his eyes. The pull of a bow string caught his ear. His arm shot out grabbing the bow from Lotor’s hand and threw it into the water below. Using what was left of his strength he lifted Lotor over the edge and held him there. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?” he growled.

Lotor struggled against his grip, “Please. Just let me go and I’ll leave.”

Keith wanted to drop him. After all the things Lance told him about this man he knew it was well deserved but something stopped him. If he killed now everyone would know that he was nothing but a monster. The last of his humanity would disappear. With a frustrated grunt, he tossed him back towards the castle, adding the threat that if he didn’t leave now he’d kill him.

“Keith!” Lance shouted from the balcony.

“Lance,” Keith struggled with his injuries to crawl up the side of the castle towards him, “You came back.” Reaching his paw out he took Lance’s hand, balancing along the side of the balcony. Lance smiled and touched his paw to his cheek. 

Keith pulled back suddenly, crying out in pain. Lotor had snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the side. Blood dripped from his snow dusted fur as he swiped trying to distance himself. Lotor smirked and went in for a second attack, but slipped on the wet shingles. He lost his balance and dropped the knife. Lance panicked as he saw Lotor reach out to grab Keith’s cloak. Before Lotor could get a grip, Lance snatched the front of Keith’s shirt and pulled him to safety. Fear washed over Lotor’s face as he grabbed nothing but cold winter air before tumbling from the roof and into the rocks below. 

Lance moved slow and careful as he lay Keith out on the balcony. The bleeding was getting worse. Keith’s face was twisted in pain as he struggled to speak.

“You-you came back?”

“Of course I came back!” Lance reassured him. Running his fingers through his fur.

“I’m g-glad I got to s-see you one last time,” Keith’s breathing was labored and speaking became more and more difficult. 

“Don’t talk like that! I’ll go get the medicine, you’ll be fine just you wait!” Keith reached up to stop him.

“Please don’t go,” he held Lance’s cheek.

Lance held his paw tightly. Tears began falling as he blinked. Looking into Keith’s eyes he felt a warmth that he’d never felt before. His own breathing began sporadic and he felt Keith’s paw slipping from his hand. Keith’s eyes closed and his head fell to the ground with a soft thump. Lance cried out for him! Clinging to his body he didn’t even hear Shiro, Hunk, and Allura join them on the balcony. 

“No! Please! Please don’t leave me, I-” Lance curled into Keith’s chest and tears continued to fall. With a kiss to the forehead, he whispered, “I love you.”

The shine disappeared from the rose as the last petal finally fell, turning to black ash as it fell from the stem onto the table. 

Time stood still as Lance lay embracing Keith’s body. The snow stopped. The only sounds for miles were Lance’s soft cries. Briefly he opened his eyes to see sunshine just barely peeking through the clouds. Rays of pure sunlight slowly began to radiate from all around him. Enveloping the entire castle and all of its inhabitants. As the light moved towards him, Keith’s body began to rise. From right underneath him, Keith was pulled gently into the air. Lance watched in awe as the sparkling sunlight surrounded him. Claws shrinking to reveal human hands. Fur melting away. Horns and fangs vanished as if they had never been there at all. When the light began to fade and the figure sank back down to the ground. Unsure of what just happened, he cautiously moved to approach but pulled back as the figure started to move. 

Pulling himself from the spot where Keith’s body had just lay, was a man. He moved as if trying to remember his own skin, examining his hands and chest before turning to face him, “Lance! I-its me!” The man’s eyes lit up and he reached out for Lance’s hands. Lance eyed him curiously. He was very handsome. Black hair flowing onto his broad shoulders and those eyes. Lance touched the man’s hair running his fingers through it, quickly recognizing the feeling, “Keith?” 

Keith nodded with a smile and pulled Lance into his chest. He tilted his head up, eyes locking. Keith whispered, “I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw your eyes light up in the library that day.” Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s, sliding a hand to the back of Lance’s neck pulling them closer together. Lance was lost in the feeling of Keith’s skin against his. Just as the kiss gained passion, the pair was interrupted by shouts from behind them.

Just inside the castle, a tall man with a scar across his face, a woman with flowing white hair, and a large man with the warmest smile stood watching. 

“Shiro!” Keith hugged his brother. “Allura, Hunk!” He pulled the others into the embrace, “Look at us!”

Lance smiled and looked around him. The once dark and dreary castle had become bright and beautiful. Not a trace of winter could be seen. A hand slipped along the small of his back as he was pulled into another kiss. 

** _\---- Nature points the way. Nothing left to say. Beauty and the Beast. ----_ **

The castle had never been so alive! Music ringing through the air, nearly every citizen the the kingdom in attendance! Keith had never loved parties so much. Watching the joy on Lance’s face as they danced in the same ballroom where just days ago, they held each other close in an empty ballroom. Keith grinned, lifting Lance up into the air swinging him around. He knew he’d knew tire of hearing that laughter. 

“Keith?” Lance talked as they continued to dance, “I don’t know if you heard me that night on the balcony but -”

Keith smiled, “I heard you Lance.” He leaned in close, speaking so quietly that no one else could hear, “but why don’t you remind me?”

Lance’s cheeks flushed, playfully pushing against Keith for teasing him like that, he teased right back “Not here,” he wrapped his hand behind Keith’s head and into his hair while whispering, “I’ll wait until tonight.”

The blush on the prince’s cheeks warmed Lance’s heart. They danced for hours and when the party concluded Keith showed Lance a new side of himself as he thanked each guest for attending, truly reminding him that Keith was indeed royalty. He watched with a lovesick smile on his lips. Finally, when they were alone, Keith led Lance up to the balcony of the newly restored west wing. Sitting in the night air, Keith held Lances hand and spoke, “So how do those fairytale storybooks end?”

“Well,” Lance gripped tighter, “they usually live happily ever after.”

Keith lifted his lover’s hand to his lips, “Sounds perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos to you if you spotted the lion king quote! Let me know your thoughts and opinions. Also let me know what other Disney stories you'd like to see given the good ol' Klance treatment. I want to give our boys the happy ending they deserve in every universe possible!!


End file.
